1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a communication service operation of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device does not simultaneously support a packet switching (PS) service and a circuit switching (CS) service, the electronic device may access a specific system based on a specific communication method. For example, the electronic device may simultaneously access a system that supports the PS service and a system that supports the CS service through a dual radio (i.e. the electronic device is provided with a radio module configured to provide two or more radio communication connections in parallel). Alternatively, the electronic device may alternately access systems supporting the CS service and the PS service, or may restrictively simultaneously access the two systems through single radio. Since a single-radio electronic device does not simultaneously support a PS (e.g. data) service and a CS (e.g. voice) service, it is unable to use a data service (i.e. a PS service) when a voice call is operated. Furthermore, the single-radio electronic device should periodically monitor CS paging in order to process an incoming CS call when a data service is provided.
The single-radio electronic device periodically uses a radio frequency (RF) module for the purpose of paging monitoring or measurement in relation to use of a CS service while a PS service is provided. This use of the RF module may cause communication performance degradation. For example, RF module use for paging monitoring and measurement may decrease a long term evolution (LTE) data transmission/reception rate, cause a release of an LTE communication channel, or cause occurrence of errors such as radio link failure (RLF) and out of service (OOS).